Good Fortune
by K paradox
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo go to a fortune teller, she says something that catches them both off guard and makes them start to wonder...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! MY FIRST FIC DON'T HURT ME!
1. Fortune to Come

Hi! This is my first ever actual story so don't kill me! Constructive criticism, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did Ichigo would end up with Ryou.

**Good Fortune**

It was a normal day, besides the fact that the Cafe Mew Mew workers had the day off.

_Grrr..._ thought Ichigo, _I finally get the day off and I have no one to spend it with ever since I broke up with Masaya. _"Oh well..." she said aloud, and continued her walk past the stores on the crowded street.

In the meantime Ryou was taking a walk looking for a specific store when by some strange

coincidence he just happened to see Ichigo walking down the street.

"Ichigo!" she heard someone say her she turned around to see, you guessed it, Ryou.

"Hey Ryou," she said,"what are you doing here?"

"Keiichiro somehow managed to get me to have my fortune read at this one fortune teller he read about in the newspaper," he said while, once again wondering how the pony tailed man a somehow convinced him to see, madam... Myro was it?

"Wow," she said seemingly reading his thoughts how'd he manage to do that?"

"I really don't know," Ryou sighed.

They both paused for a moment feeling a bit...awkward. But, can you blame them? I mean they're usually biting each other's heads off and suddenly them getting along like two peas in a pod, it_ was_ kind of strange.

"Well," Ichigo said at last, "can I come too? I've always thought fortune tellers were cool, I mean seeing peoples future sound kind of fun you know?"

_What?_ Ryou thought,_ Ichigo actually WANTS to go somewhere with me! Maybe she doesn't hate me after all, maybe I will be able to tell her-Whoa getting a little ahead of yourself Ryou!_

"Sure," Ryou answered with a lot less emotion than he felt.

So anyways read and review and tell me if I should keep writing this, either way it will take forever to update cause my computer is psyco.


	2. Enter the Forune Teller

Hi again, thanks for the reviews! Okay I'm just going to say the reason the first chappy was so short was because I wasn't sure if I should continue writing it. So here is ch.2!

**Good Fortune Ch.2**

As Ryou and Ichigo continued walking, Ichigo became curious," Hey Ryou,"she asked, who exactly _is _this fortune teller?"

"Madam..." Ryou thought for a moment, it seemed like he could NEVER remember her name.

"Madam Myro," he said at last.

Out of nowhere Ichigo started **flipping** out!

"No way, I read about her in the newspaper! Her readings are supposed to be like super accurate! One of the people who got their fortune read was told that her boyfriend was going to propose to her and he did! THAT NIGHT!"

"Uhhh..." Ryou sweatdropped seeing all the people that were giving them strange looks, not to mention the fact that everyone within a 4 mile radius could hear what they were saying.

"Maybe you should try _not yelling._" He said while pointing to all the people gawking at them wondering what was with the sudden outburst of noise.

Ichigo immediately turned bright red and was fighting to keep her ears and tail from popping out. Ryou noticed this so he grabbed her hand and started walking hurriedly down the street.

"Thanks Ryou" she said after she had calmed down a bit.

"No problem, although, you should really try to control your animal genes a little better,"he said, "or just not make an idiot of yourself so often." _Nice one,_ Ryou thought,_ is it impossible for me **not **to be a jerk to her!_

Ryou expected her to blow up at him for that last remark, but she chose to ignore it, letting out a low growl.

It was then that then noticed that they were still holding each others hand. They both jerked away embarrassed, and turned a light shade of red.

"Hey," Ryou said, "we're here."

And with that they walked inside.

Hi sorry 'bout the short chappy the next one will be longer, in the mean time READ and REVIEW! PUH-LEASE!


	3. Fortunes Come to You this title bites

**OMFG! Im sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Life is crazy ya know? Anyway,  
sorry about the short chapters, I'm gonna try to make this one longer! And I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Good Fortune Ch.3**

Inside, to Ryou and Ichigo's surprise, it was_ exactly_ like the kind of thing you see in the movies. There were purple, blue, and silver drapes everywhere, and everything was very dimly lit.

After awhile of staring around them they finally looked in front of them and, wouldn't you know it there was an old lady dressed in cloaks with a crystal ball in front of her.

"Hello," she said, " I'm Madam Myro, I thought I had better introduce myself because I know, Ryou was it? Yes, anyway Ryou had trouble remembering my name."

At this, as you might have assumed Ryou nearly passed out, but quickly regained his composure, on the outside anyway. On the inside however, he was freaking out saying things like, "HOW THE #$ DID SHE KNOW MY NAME!" and "WHAT THE #$ IS GOING ON!"

Ichigo, on the other hand was openly gawking.

"Ryou, you really should mind your language." Madam Myro said with a sigh.

That comment left Ryou to twitch three times, calm down, then mentally yell at himself to quit talking in his head.

Ichigo just stared at Ryou and said, "You didn't say anything,"

"Out loud anyway," Ryou murmured.

"What do you mean? She read your mind! OH MY GOD! That's so cool how do you read someone's mind I want to learn maybe that way I can figure out what goes on in Kish's head, then again, maybe I wouldn't want to kno-wait, what did she mean by "mind your language?" Ichigo said, while having another freak out episode,"Ryou..." twitchtwitch "what did you say...?"

"Uhhh..." Ryou stuttered," I-I'm not so sure you would _want_ to know..."

Ichigo looked like she was going to explode, then, all of the sudden calmed down and said"Watch your self Ryou."

Ryou sighed of relief,_Wow I got lucky that time,_he thought.

"Well," Madame Myro said at last,"you wanted your fortune told, did you not?"

"Oh yes please!" Ichigo squealed

"Sure I guess..."Ryou said while inwardly sighing.

"Yes well, Ryou first,"Madame Myro said.

"HUH? Why?"Ryou and Ichigo exclaimed in unison.

"Fortunes come to me, I can't go get them." Madame Myro explained.

"I still don't get it,"Ryou muttered.

While Ichigo just stood there in astonishment.

"Verywell, sit down Ryou,"Madame Myro said while motioning to the seat across from her.

"Now for your fortune,"

**HI! Okay sorry for the short chapter it took me forever cause I can't type today, so read and review! If you hate it, tell me, if you like it,tell me, if you love, it tell me, if you don't give a royal crapwad tell me. Give me writing advice if you have any, like typing dialog for instance, anyway, anything welcome I am hyper and bored out of my mind so... nothing more to say buh-bye!**


	4. Ryou's Fortune

**Hi I am soooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I am going to try _really_ hard to make this chapter longer than the rest of them!**

**Good Fortune Ch.4**

Ryou sat down across from Madam Myro.

'_Great_,' he thought, '_a fortune, how is that even supposed to help me anyway?'_

"Fortunes help different people in different ways," Madame Myro answered.

By then Ryou was used to having his thoughts read, although inwardly he still was freaked out about it, but as we all know he was always good at covering up his emotions.

"Let us begin," Madam Myro said, "look into the crystal ball,"

Ryou did as he was told and looked, but all he could see was his reflection. Madame Myro too was staring at the ball but not at her reflection instead; she was looking at Ryou's.

All of the sudden she looked up at Ryou and spoke.

"You have experienced much pain in your life, for many different causes, but for each one you have received something good in return, be prepared to be hurt, only to find the very thing that caused your pain will heal you."

At this Ryou smirked and said, "So that's what fortune telling is? I figured, you could say that about anyone, _to_ anyone, everyone has experienced some sort of pain and some sort of joy, and will in the future."

The moment after this was said, Ichigo was **MAD.**

" **Ryou!" **she screeched**, "How come you always have to be such a jerk! She was nice enough to give you your fortune!"**

" **What did I do?" **Ryou yelled back.

So they continued yelling at each other for about, seven minutes until Madam Myro said something that shut them both up

"So," she smiled, " you two are in love?"

Everything went quiet.

'_I-Ichigo…'_ Ryou thought, '_in love with… me?'_

Ichigo, who was still mad at Ryou, spoke first.

"W-why on EARTH would I ever love an egotistical, insensitive, JERK like RYOU!" Ichigo stammered.

"Perhaps," Madam Myro said, "but what might Ryou think?"

'_Ryou…?'_ Ichigo thought,_ 'no way…Ryou?'_

Ryou felt like he was frozen, for some reason he couldn't say it, he couldn't say he didn't love her the words wouldn't come. So he just stood there. Eventually he managed to speak evading the question.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.

**(Is it like impossible for me to make a slightly longer chapter?)So there it is! My forth chappy read and review please!**


	5. uhhh untitled

**Whaaaaaa sorry for taking forever… eh heh heh… here ya go…**

**Good Fortune Ch.5**

Ichigo was lying on the bed at her house still puzzling over the event that happened just a few hours ago.

'_What happened! Why did Ryou pause, and what did Madame Myro mean, was she right? She couldn't have been right, right? But she knew what Ryou was thinking so…'_

"Arggg!" she said while slamming her face into ha pillow. '_What is going on…'_

Meanwhile at the café Ryou was thinking about something similar but also very different.

Ryou sighed as he sat down at one of the tables, his head in his hands, _'Why couldn't I speak? Oh well, that doesn't make much of a difference right now, I guess…Ichigo really does hate me.'_

With that Ryou retreated to his room to sulk.

--------

When Ichigo woke up in the morning it was 10:00am.

"Aaaahhh" she screeched "I'm gonna be late!"

Ichigo stumbled out of bed, brushed her hair, put on her clothes, and was out in twenty seconds flat.

When Ichigo burst through the café doors ten minutes late she expected to hear Ryou stating the obvious, but instead, Ryou was nowhere to be seen.

"You're late Ichigo" Mint said casually while sipping her tea. "You had better go change into your uniform,"

"Okay I will!" Ichigo snapped while rushing into the changing room.

"Hello ladies, have any of you seen Ichigo I need to speak with her." Keiichiro said, apparently not having heard her come in.

"She's changing right now." Lettuce said, "but I think she'll be out soon."

Right on cue Ichigo walked into the room.

"Ichigo I need to speak with you after work,"

"Okay…" Ichigo said.

Keiichiro nodded then walked back into the kitchen.

"Ummm do you have any idea what that was about?" Ichigo questioned,

"My guess would be that Ryou has gotten tired of you being late and-" Mint was cut off by Ichigo.

"Where is Ryou anyway?"

"I don't know," Lettuce said, "I think he's in his room, but we haven't seen him since we got here…"

"That's weird…" Ichigo said, "and… where is Zakuro?"

"She's at a photo shoot remember? She told us she would be." Mint said.

"Oh yeah…right."


	6. untitled again

**Muahahahahaha! I just realized something, I got 60 reviews YAY! That's like more than I ever thought I'd get… so yeah thanking those who reviewed this chapter is 4 u! (and I will try hard to make it longer…)**

**Good Fortune Ch. 6**

It had been a rough day at work for Ichigo, meaning that it was a normal day with Ichigo doing everything, but for once she didn't mind because it was a distraction from the current problems, and now that work was over she was once again racking her brain trying to figure things out.

"Ichigo may I speak with you for a moment?" Keiichiro said motioning towards the kitchen.

"Sure…" Ichigo answered.

Mint would have made a snide comment, had she been there, but everyone had left for their own more "pressing engagements" thus leaving Ichigo with clean-up duty…and let me tell you that's loads of fun

When Ichigo entered the kitchen Keiichiro was sitting down and he motioned for her to do the same.

"Ichigo…" he said, "do you, by any chance, no what might be bothering Ryou? He has been acting strangely all day."

"Why would I know? I mean… why ask me?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know, I just assumed you might have known because Ryou mentioned something about seeing you yesterday, before he went to his room."

"Is that where he is now?"

"Yes but-"

Keiichiro didn't get a chance to finish because Ichigo was already running up the stairs to Ryou's room.

You would think that Ichigo would have learned by now to knock before coming into his room but she didn't of course. Instead she walked in to find a shirtless Ryou sitting on his bed staring off into space.

Ichigo just stood in the doorway for a few moments, waiting for Ryou to see her and snap at her, but instead, he didn't even seem to notice.

"R-Ryou!" Ichigo stuttered once she had found her voice, "G-get a shirt on!"

Ryou turned his head in her direction, seemingly just realizing she was there.

"Sorry" he muttered grabbing the shirt laying behind him on the bed and putting it on, "I didn't hear you come in, how long were you standing there?"

"Not that long, I was just-I expected you to notice that's all!" _'Why am I so nervous, I guess it's still a little awkward to talk to him…"_

"Did you want something?" Ryou said breaking her thoughts.

"Uhh yeah I-" _'Ahhh I don't even know why I came here in the first place! What do I say!'_ "A-are you okay?" _'Why did I just ask that?'_

Meanwhile Ryou, having heard the question, was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm…fine, why?" Ryou asked…awkwardly…

"No reason, I just…hadn't seen you all day." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo hadn't looked Ryou in the face until she had said that, and when she did she noticed his eyes, everything else look pretty normal except his eyes, they looked empty, no depth, no shine, just empty.

"Okay then…see ya!" Ichigo said then ran out of the café as fast as she possibly could.

When she arrived at her house she was greeted by a note on the table from her parents, it read:

_Out to dinner will be back late don't burn the_

_house down._

And underneath that in an almost illegible scribble was something that said, **_AND NO BOYS OVER!_** Ichigo assumed that her father had written that.

'_Honestly dad, what boy would I even have over Masaya is history and Ryou-wait why would I even think of Ryou!'_ "I REALLY need some relaxation time!"

**Well there you go! A pretty pointless chapter, but I'm brain dead…but it is my longest chapter so far! Still pretty short, but I tried. R&R PLEASE:3**


	7. clock radio

**WELL… ok im just gonna put a big fat author's note apology right here, IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 4EVAH! if anybody wants to yell at me for the wait, by yell I mean write in caps, feel free I deserve it 4 being sooooo lazy!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Good Fortune Ch. 7**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, only to find that, for once, she wasn't going to be late.

"Ha! Now lets see what Mint and Ryou are going to say when I get there early, well on time at least…"

She rushed over to her bureau to brush her hair and change. In 10 minutes she was out the door and on her way to the Café.

When she walked, no walked wouldn't be the right word, when she _strutted_ through the doors of the café she paid no mind to the startled Mint, tripping lettuce, wide eyed pudding, or the…normal Zakuro, she just walked right into the changing room.

"Whoa, was I hallucinating, or did Ichigo get here ON TIME?" Mint asked, still astonished.

"Nope, she is here on time," Zakuro said ending the conversation.

Just after that was confirmed Ichigo walked out of the changing room and started washing tables, that is until she noticed the lack of one blond haired boss.

"Hey, where's Ryou?"

"He's…sick," Keiichiro replied walking out of the kitchen, "he hasn't been feeling well."

'_That's odd, he said he was fine yesterday…'_

"It's nothing bad, he should be better by tomorrow."

"Okay then…"

---

Ryou was sitting on his bed in his room staring at the clock.

'_hmm…Ichigo and the others will be getting off work in a few minutes…Gah this is boring, I could at least turn on some music.'_

Ryou reached his hand over and turned on his clock radio, and heard a certain song.

**_You're beautiful_**

_**You're beautiful **_

_**You're beautiful it's true,**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

The song was starting to bug Ryou but, for some reason, he couldn't seem to turn it off.

**_And I don't know what to do,_**

_**Cause I'll never be with you, **_

---

Down in the café, everyone heard a loud crash, coming from Ryou's room.

"WHAT THE….!" Was the response everyone in the café had, which was just the workers there.

Ichigo raced upstairs followed by the rest, and slammed open the door. To find Ryou sitting on his bed and, on the wall across from him, a large dent in the wall and a completely destroyed clock underneathe the dent.

"…Eh…what the…Ryou, what happened?" Ichigo said slowly, slightly afraid…

"Uhh…" Ryou said looking at her, he didn't exactly know why he chucked the clock against the wall. The last verse of that song just really got to him for some reason.

"I don't…really know…"

Ichigo just stood there, 5…4…3…2…1…

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?"

Although the explosion was expected, it still made Ryou flinch. Suddenly Ichigo calmed down and turned to Keiichiro.

"He doesn't look sick to me…"

"Y-yes well-" Keiichiro started only to be cut off by,

"Why did you tell them I was sick?"

Everyone turned to Ryou.

"Wait sooo… you're not sick?" said Mint, "Then why weren't you at work?"

"I didn't feel like going, now will you please get out room."

Everyone turned to leave but Ichigo had a few more words to say…

"You…didn't FEEL like going!" that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Uh..oh…" was the whispered reply from Lettuce.

"Does that mean if I don't feel like going to work I can just not come! And it's your fault we're up here in the first place!" with that said she stomped off down the stairs and into the changing room followed by everyone else, except Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, why did you tell them I was sick?"

"You wouldn't come down and that would be harder to explain, and I still don't know why you wont."

"As I said to them I don't feel like it."

"Okay then Ryou," Keiichiro said before exiting the room, and closing the door.

"I have my reasons Keiichiro and so I can't…"

**I know I know it's short but I'm really trying! But for right now I can hardly think of anything at all so thank you for reading and reviewing it helps a lot!**


	8. MUAHAHA! slight fluff at last!

**Yay well I'm actually updating this century! Woohoo! Oh well enjoy!**

**Good Fortune Ch.8**

The next day, after Ichigo had successfully arrived late and worked her butt off, she offered to finish up and said that everyone else could leave. Of course there was a reason for this, she wanted to talk to Ryou. Keiichiro, conveniently, had to leave and wouldn't be back until late.

Ichigo walked slowly up the stairs thinking about what she would say. By the time she reached his door, she still hadn't come up with anything.

'_Oh well I guess I'll have to make this up as I go,'_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Ryou was sitting on his bed, as he had been the past few days.

"Ichigo, why are you still here?"

"I offered to finish up, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

That earned her a curious look from Ryou.

"What's been with you the past few days? You have been acting weird ever since we saw Madame Myro,"

Although her voice was soft, Ryou visibly flinched at the name. Ichigo noticed this.

"Ryou…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No matter what you may think I'm not that stupid."

No one spoke for a few seconds, but it was Ryou who broke the silence.

"It's hard to explain,"

"Just tell me Ryou,"

"You see, well…"

Ryou sighed, "You see at the fortune teller you told me you could never love me. It hurt a lot, you see since my parents died I promised myself to never love again and save me the pain. But then there was you…"

It was quiet for awhile while Ichigo processed the information, then it finally clicked.

"You, you love…me,"

Ryou smiled a melancholy smile, "Yes I do,"

Then Ichigo did something neither of them expected, she leaned in and kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

After realizing what she had just done she raised a hand to her lips.

"I-I've gotta go" she said as she raced out.

While Ryou just sat there stunned.

**I know I know short short short…but at least it was an update! X3 And this chap wasn't completely pointless –yay- **

**(\/)**

**('')**

**(,)o heheheh… fat bunny….**


	9. ENDING! heheheh

**GRRR! EVIL COMPUTER! It killed my fat bunny… heehee whatever…anyway, I don't know if this will be the last or second to last chap I write my author notes before the story XD… anyway… … if this story just is kina overly drama blahblahblah sorry I hope my next one will be better!**

**Good Fortune Ch. 9**

Ryou just sat there, wondering what had just happened. Had it been real or was he hallucinating. No it had been real, he was sure.

'_I have to go see Ichigo'_ He thought. He grabbed his jacket, walked down stairs, and ran as fast as he could to Ichigo's house. All the while thinking up something to say.

He arrived faster than he thought he would, but then again, he was a fast runner. Slowly, he approached the door and rang the bell. Sadly for him it was Ichigo's father who answered, and seeing Ryou, had looks to kill.

"Um hi I'm Ryou Shirogane is Ichigo here?"

"Yes she is, why do you care?" Wow. He was really not making this easy.

"I need to speak with her,"

"Who's at the door dear?" came the sound of Ichigo's mother's voice as she walked up behind Ichigo's dad.

"Some _boy_ who _needs_ to speak with our daughter." The emphasis put on those two words was extremely threatening.

"Well then let him dear."

"But-"

"Ichigo is upstairs in her room, _we_ were just about to leave anyway,"

"WHAT? You're planning to leave Ichigo here with some boy in the house?"

"Yes now come on dear, bye!" She said waving to Ryou and walking out the door dragging Ichigo's kicking and screaming father.

Ryou stood there for a moment taking in the scene. Then, after watching them drive off, walked up to Ichigo's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Ryou stepped inside.

When Ichigo saw who it was she jumped up off her bed.

"R-Ryou what are you doing here?"

"I just had a question."

"Oh…okay, what is it?" Ichigo was bnervous about the question knowing what it most likely was about.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, she had been thinking about that and still hadn't come up with an answer.

"I… don't know Ryou, I thought about it and…" She paused, she figured it out, she knew why!

"and what?"

"and after you said you loved me I realized, I love you too." She said before reaching her arms around his neck and kissing him.

After they pulled apart she saw that Ryou was smiling. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile like this, completely happy, no regrets. At this she had to smile too.

Then her smile faded. "Wait…how are we supposed to tell the others?"

Ryou smirked, "I have an idea…"

----

The next day had been normal, except for the fact that Ichigo arrived on time anyway…

But continuing, Ichigo did all the work, Mint sipped tea, Zakuro scared costumers, Lettuce dropped plates, and Pudding did tricks. And after work of course Ichigo was tired.

It just so _happens_ that Ryou comes down the stairs just at the moment she is complaining to Mint and says "You tired? Maybe this will help," then he leans in and kisses her right in front of everyone when he pulls back he says, "Well that's that I hope everyone got the subtle hint."

All of the sudden there was a THUD.

Zakuro lay on the ground, passed out. Oh yes, the almighty Zakuro Fujiwara had fallen.

And that is my not-so-perfect ending to my not-so-perfect story.

**Well well I hope you liked it! I thought of the ending on the bus when it was all cloudy and depressing…no comment**

**ANYWAY IM THANKING MY LOYAL AND PARTIALLY LOYAL REVIEWERS FOR STICKING IT OUT WITH ME THANKYOU! AND PARTICULARLY THANKYOU LEO'S STARLIGHT FOR PROOF READING MY CHAPS AND HELPING ME!**


End file.
